


Florence

by knapp_shappeys



Series: The Grand Tour [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapp_shappeys/pseuds/knapp_shappeys
Summary: a foray in pursuit of...gelato(originally written for cn in 2017, now edited and extended)
Relationships: Martin Crieff & Douglas Richardson & Theresa of Liechtenstein
Series: The Grand Tour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Project Theresa (Theresa Takeover 2016)





	Florence

**Author's Note:**

> an edited and extended version of a piece I wrote to doubly fill the prompts “fantasy land” and “pistachio flavored ice cream” during a fandot creativity night all the way back in—wait for it—2017

“No! Not  _ here! _ ”

“Oh, for God’s sake. Why?” Douglas looked like he was about to plant his head firmly into the nearest Florentine wall.

“Martin,” Theresa said, trying to placate the frantic pilot who was staring, aghast, at the shop before them. “We have been walking for an hour. I am tired.  _ We _ ,” she gestured at herself and Douglas, who was slumped against the wall of the shop, “are tired. Can’t we just settle for this one?”

“No! Don’t you know the number one rule for buying gelato in Italy?” he dropped his tone to a whisper.

“Oh, God. There’s  _ rules  _ for _ ice cream _ too.” Dismay dripped from Douglas’s tone.

“Yes!  _ Everyone  _ knows that if the color of the gelato is more garish than some derived fantasy land, it’s probably not...it’s just…” Martin threw an anxious look into the shop. “It’s just—it’s not good quality!”

“I  _ didn’t _ , because frankly, I don’t  _ care _ . _ ”  _ From the wall, Douglas rolled his eyes.

Martin wheeled on him. “Well, maybe  _ you  _ don’t have to, because you probably know some person in some neighborhood who’ll probably serve you for  _ free _ , because you did some small favor for them in—in the mid- _ eighties _ —or something like that, and now they’re indebted to you for...for something like the rest of recorded time?”

“Actually…” Douglas snapped to attention, his face taking on an expression of contemplation as he thought. “I might…Come on!” he said suddenly, turning round and heading quickly down the cobbled lane.

“Oh—” Martin threw his hands up in exasperation, flashing a quick  _ Can you believe this man?  _ look at Theresa. Off her shrug, he managed to regain his composure. “Why didn’t you just  _ tell  _ us?” he called after Douglas.

“I forgot!” Douglas turned from where he was about to round a corner. “Hurry up!”

Theresa and Martin shared one look of exasperation before dashing after him.

* * *

“Was it worth it?” Douglas chanced a glance at his travel companions, smirking over his paper cup.

Martin, who was sharing the wrought iron chair with Theresa across from him, smiled as best he could around a spoon.

“I  _ could  _ have gone without the near-collision with the scooter tour group,” Theresa pointed out while waging a minor skirmish with Martin over the last of their pistachio gelato.

“Yes, well,” Douglas leaned back and surveyed the Arno river before them, “it isn’t Italy without a battalion of tourists on Vespas.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i swear im going to write new stuff i just reread this and still liked it which is pretty rare for me :p )


End file.
